The present invention relates generally to a tie holder structure, and more particularly to a multi-purpose adjustable ornamental tie holder.
Tie holders are used to keep ties neatly in place on the shirt, and they may also be provided with glossy chains for positioning and ornamental purposes. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional tie holder described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,037,864. The disclosed tie holder mainly comprises a clasp 50 and an adjustable member 60 having its opposite ends respectively connected to the opposite ends of a flexible or chain member 70. The tie holder is adapted only for clasping the necktie onto the shirt. And when the tie holder is positioned on a shirt 8, the length of the chain member 70 may be adjusted by means of the adjustable member 60 from one side thereof. After being adjusted, the tie holder may easily cause the tie to incline to one side since adjustment of the flexible or chain member 70 is only possible from one side.